eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite - Eminem
"INFINITE" Lyrics Oh yeah, this is Eminem baby, back up in that motherfucking ass One time for your mother fucking mind, we represent the 313 You know what I'm saying?, cause they don't know shit about this For the 9-6 1: Ayo, my pen and paper cause a chain reaction To get your brain relaxing, a zany acting maniac in action A brainiac in fact son, you mainly lack attraction You look insanely whack when just a fraction of my tracks run My rhyming skills got you climbing hills I travel through your mind into your spine like siren drills I'm sliming grills of roaches, with sprayed on disinfectants Twist the necks of rappers 'til their spinal column disconnects We disinfect then check the monologue, turn your system up Twist them up, and indulge in the marijuana smog This is the season for noise pollution contamination Examination of more cartoons than animation My lamination of narration Hit's a snare and bass of track fucked up rapper interrogation When I declare invasion, there ain't no time to be stare and gazing I turn the stage into a barren wasteland... I'm Infinite Chorus: You heard of hell well I was sent from it I went to it serving a sentence for murderin' instruments Now I'm trying to repent from it But when I hear the beat I'm tempted to make another attempt at it... I'm Infinite 2: Bust it, I let the beat commence so I can beat the sense of your elite defense I got some meat to mince, a crew to stomp and two feet to rinse I greet the gents and ladies, I spoil loyal fans I foil plans and leave fluids leaking like oil pans My coil hands around this microphone are lethal One thought in my cerebral is deeper then a Jeep full of people MC's are feeble, I came to cause some pandemonium Battle a band of phony MC's and stand the lonely one Imitator, Intimidator, Stimulator, Simulator of data, Eliminator There's never been a greater since the burial of Jesus Fuck around and catch all of the venereal diseases My thesis will smash a stereo to pieces My accapella releases classic masterpieces through telekinesis And eases you mentally, gently, sentimentally, instrumentally With entity, dementedly meant to be Infinite Chorus: You heard of hell well I was sent from it I went to it serving a sentence for murderin' instruments Now I'm trying to repent from it But when I hear the beat I'm tempted to make another attempt at it... I'm Infinite 3: Man I got evidence I'm never dense and I been clever ever since My residence was hesitant to do some shit that represents the M-O So I'm assuming all responsibility Cause there's a monster will in me that always wants to kill MC's Mic messaler, slamming like a wrestler Here to make a mess of a lyric smuggling embezzler No one is specialer, My skill is intergalactical I get cynical act a fool then I send a crew back to school I never packed a tool or acted cool, it wasn't practical I'd rather let a tactical, tact full track tickle your fancy In fact I can't see, or can't imagine A man who ain't a lover of beats or a fan of scratching This is for my family, the kid who had a cameo on my last jam Plus the man who never had a plan B Be all you can be, cause once you make an instant hit I'm tensed a bit and tempted when I see the sins my friends commit... I'm Infinite Chorus: You heard of hell well I was sent from it I went to it serving a sentence for murderin' instruments Now I'm trying to repent from it But when I hear the beat I'm tempted to make another attempt at it... I'm Infinite You heard of hell well I was sent from it I went to it serving a sentence for murderin' instruments Now I'm trying to repent from it But when I hear the beat I'm tempted to make another attempt at it... I'm Infinite Category:All Pages Category:Infinite